Key West
by ALC Punk
Summary: Domino and Cable take a vacation with, ah, expected results they get attacked.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Rating: 13+ish. Violence. Groping. Cursing.  
Pairing: Domino/Cable Set: ...erm. Sometime? Around 1997.  
Spoilers: Nathan is from the future. Domino is a mercenary.  
Notes: So, um, half the fandom was bugging me to write fic. I have written fic. Yays? 

_**Key West**_ by ALC Punk!

"I can't believe you're seasick."

"Shut up."

"No, really, Nate," tipping the brim of her bright purple hat slightly, Domino smirked at her companion. The hat matched the equally purple, and rather skimpy, bikini. It didn't match the yellow sun block on her nose, and if you looked closely, you could see the thick coat of clear SPF 85 on every exposed portion of her anatomy. "It's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Dayspring didn't lift his head from where it lay against the railing of the yacht they were sailing on. He'd had fun putting the sun block on. Sort of. "I am not cute."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up."

"You said that already."

"Oath, woman, would you--" He was interrupted as a particularly nasty swell sent the boat rolling, and he had to lean over and hope not to bring up more of his lunch. Not that there was any lunch left to bring up.

"I know where there's more dramamine."

"Doesn't help."

"Oh?"

"Allergic."

She considered this, then moved slightly and leaned over to pat his ass. "Poor baby."

"Hate you." He muttered.

"Uh-huh. That's not what you were saying two nights ago."

One eye glared at her, although he was mildly distracted. She was right. He hadn't been saying anything about hate. There'd been a lot of begging, though. "Dom."

"Nate."

"C'mere, woman."

"You're puking. No."

He huffed and turned back to watch the ocean. "Fine. Be that way."

"And stay downwind of me, man."

"You're all heart, Dom. All heart."

"That's why I'm here, Nate. To keep you from getting too self-assured."

"Have I said I hate you?"

"Yes. But I'm still discounting it, since I seem to recall a lot of 'fuck, you're good'."

He glared at her once more, then turned back to the sea and sighed.

"Hrm." Domino shifted in her chair, "Have I told you what a great idea this was? Sun, sea, sex... well, not the sex, since you've been sick since we got here."

"I didn't know," he muttered.

"Pity." She leaned over and smacked his ass again, "Next time, I suggest a vacation NOT on the water."

"No arguments here."

Domino gave an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose we could return to the port. Get a hotel..."

There was no time to finish that thought as an explosion rocked the peaceful bay. Nathan was on his feet a second later, physical ailment forgotten as the boat a hundred yards away blazed merrily. "Dom?"

She didn't stop scanning the other horizon, senses straining while she mentally catalogued how many weapons were available (three rifles, one handgun, her favorite grenade and about a drawer-ful of random knives), how many were within easy reach (one handgun), and whether they would be needed.

"Two speedboats, approaching in a flanking maneuver, no id." She informed him, already heading for the hatch inside. He'd be fine without her, and she wanted her guns. Shoes and clothing could wait--especially if they had to swim rather suddenly.

"Dom--"

She dropped inside, steps certain as she walked the three steps to the rack on the wall. Five seconds to grab guns and ammunition, another two to drop the knife and its belt over her head. Then she was headed back for the hatch.

"--be careful!" Nate called as she returned to the deck. Then he paused and simply stared at her. "Damn hot."

"Thank you." She informed him before tossing one of the guns at him.

Bullets ripped into the railing and she dropped to the deck with a curse as splinters of wood flew around her.

"Can't you do something?" She yelled. After all, Mr. I'm a Telekinetic should at least be bouncing the bullets back.

"I got nothin'. The sea-sickness seems to be--" There was a pause as he fired back. "--scrambling my brain."

"More than normal?" Dom cursed before rolling into scant cover behind her now destroyed seat. She popped up and fired at the boat she could see. Two shots, then the third broke their windscreen. Return fire sent her back into cover again. "Who the fuck are they?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're the mind reader!"

"Oath, I said I couldn't do anything!"

Grumbling about splinters, Domino jumped up and ran. Three steps and she sprang off the railing and flipped up and over, landing neatly on the boat she'd been shooting at. The three men paused in surprise, and she took full advantage. One kick, two punches and the butt of her rifle later, and she had control of the speedboat. "Nate!"

"Pinned down!" He yelled in reply.

Snorting, "Of course you are," Domino opened the throttle of the boat and sped around the yacht, heading straight for the other one.

They noticed her coming and opened fire on her, trying to stop her. By hunching down, she avoided the bullets, though several thudded home in the hull and the water she could feel on her toes was probably going to spell disaster for the speedboat. If it didn't just explode on impact.

Far too late, the other boat and its occupants tried to dodge her.

The impact threw her clear of both boats and into the water. She hit too hard and went under without air in her lungs. Surfacing into chaos, she desperately sucked in a breath then dove back under, trusting in her luck to angle away from the merrily burning wrecks.

When she surfaced again, she was next to the yacht. A careful check showed that there weren't any moving parts by the wreck.

"Nate?"

He appeared and looked down at her, "I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"You puke on me, and I'll kick you off the boat. You'll sink like a fucking rock," she informed him tartly, grabbing the line he dropped.

Hauling her up easily, he snorted, "I could just drop you."

Latching onto the half-broken rail, she shook her head. "You do that, and there will be no sex for at least--"

Nate lunged, catching her around the waist and dropping to the deck. She ended up on top, sprawled conveniently. "Can we have sex now?"

"Did I get them all?"

He slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms, groping her ass. "Yup. All dead or almost dead."

Wriggling, she tried to glare. "Nate."

"It wasn't my fault." He protested.

Smacking his shoulder, she freed herself from his grip and looked up over the rail. The ocean was again calm, even the wrecks of the speedboats were swallowed up. Something thunked against the side of the yacht.

"Let me go, Nate." Dom didn't wait for his reply, she wriggled free and looked over. "Fuck. Move, Dayspring."

He didn't ask, he just jumped to his feet and grabbed her around the waist. They ran towards the other side of the boat.

The first explosion was accompanied by the sound of Nate cursing.

Domino ignored him in favor of jumping up and away as the second explosion bloomed large behind them. The shockwave slammed into them, sending them tumbling through the air and finally into the water. The impact ripped them apart, and the current yanked at the belt around her torso, turning and tumbling her until she only had the vaguest idea which way was up.

Her lungs burned with the need for oxygen as she struggled against the water.

Something grabbed her arm, and she fought for a moment before realizing it was Nate. He dragged her to the surface where she gasped in one breath, then another, coughing as water splashed her. "Damnit!"

"Flonq. I hate the water." He informed her.

Dom stared at the sinking bits of their yacht and swore again. "How many miles to land, Nate?"

"Five. I think."

She growled. "Then I guess we should start swimming."

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment, bobbing up and down in the water, then Nate sighed, "Dom?"

"Yes, Nate?"

"Next time, I get to choose where we have a vacation."

"Yes, Nate. Now shut up and swim."

"Did I mention I hate boats?"

She kicked him.

-f-


End file.
